The Constitution of NC
|style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Stratus *Home |style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Nation Creation *NC Land List |} Article I. Presidential Elections a. The NC President shall watch over, regulate, make changes to, and preside over the NC community. b. The NC President will be elected via a thread wide vote conducted by the Executive Council every month, with Presidential powers expiring on the 22nd of every month. c. The election for President shall include two or three candidates chosen out of everyone who decided to run for the position. d. The election shall have a time limit of one week. Article II. Power Regulation a. The Executive Board serves as the primary check for power against the president, and cannot have its decisions vetoed. However, a high level of player dissatisfaction with a decision will require the Executive Council to review their previous actions. b. The NC President has the power to regulate, void, appoint, fire, and change things as he/she sees fit. 1. The Executive Council may intervene if the actions of a President are deemed problematic. 1a. Before carrying out any changes to the Republic, a President must have the approval of the Executive Council for said changes to be implemented, and vice versa. 2. The NC President should remain reasonable when using his/her powers. c. A team of three mods who will edit and void moderations must be appointed after every election. 1. The President has the power to veto any decision by a moderator, but can be overruled with a majority vote. 2. The mods do not have to constantly regulate, they merely serve as a tool to keep the game realistic. 3. These mods can overrule the President with a majority vote, and ordinary players are encouraged to take part in these votes to prevent corruption. 4. These mods also have the power to overthrow the President with a majority vote, but said vote must be thread wide, and have over an 80% approval rate. 5. If a mod has a problem with a decision made by a fellow mod, it will require that the President step in to review the situation. 6. If a moderator is fired by the president, the mod can appeal to be reinstated by a vote by the regular players, if passed, the mod is reinstated, and is immune to decisions by the President for one IRL month. Until then, the other mods will serve to regulate his/her actions. 7. The Executive Council and the President are obliged to partake in the selection of the moderators at the start of each new term. 7a. One mod shall be elected by the NC President. 7b. One mod shall be elected by the Executive Council. 7c. The runner-up shall become the final mod. 7d. In the event the runner-up declines the position, the president shall appoint the final mod. d. Regular players will mod NPC relations, wars, etc., to ensure an active modding team. Article III. Moderators a. Moderators have the following powers: Creation of random events, modification to original moderations by regular players and/or other mods, voiding of events. 1. Events can be suggested by regular players. The events go through the moderators who will refine the idea and present it to the President. If the President Approves, the event can take place. 2. Events can be created out of the blue without waiting for approval by the President, but the President can still void these events. Article IV. Moderation a. Regular players have the ability to moderate the wars, NPC relations, etc. of other players. 1. The player must be unbiased, or at least unbiased enough to get the job done correctly. 2. The player who has his/her war moderated must approve a volunteer to mod his/her war. If he/she cannot, the NC President shall select someone for him/her. Article V. Overthrown a. The NC President can be overthrown with an above 80% approval thread wide vote. 1. In the event the NC President is overthrown/steps down, the moderators shall be in charge of further regulating the thread, and one moderator will become the President for the remainder of the previous President's term. 2. The Executive Council will aid the moderators in selecting a single member among themselves. The E.C. will have to approve of the selection for said moderator to step in as President. 3. In the event that a President is overthrown, said player is prohibited from running for President until they have been deemed fit for office by the Executive Council. Article VI. Banning a. The NC President has the power to temporarily and permanently ban someone from NC. 1. A permanent banishment must be carried out by the President with permission from the Executive Council. 2. Temporary bans can take effect over a time period of one or two days to one or two weeks. More time may be added if the Executive Council approves. 3. The NC President must have a legitimate reason for a temporary banishment, which can be overruled by a vote by the moderators/veto by the Executive Council with legitimate reasons. 4. A temporary ban can be appealed to by the affected individual, and must be approved by the Executive Council, the President, or a thread wide vote to repeal the ban. 5. A permanent ban can also be appealed to, but must be approved of by the Executive Council to repeal the ban. Article VII. Executive Control (Active) I. In the event that there is ever a major problem within the thread or within the Republic, the Executive Council may place Executive Control into effect. #This does not require Presidential approval. #There is no time limit for Executive Control. II. When enacted, the Republic effectively goes into dormancy. The EC has full control over the thread and may put in place any system to solve the problems at hand. III. In the event that this is enacted because the Republic failed/collapsed, the EC may put in place an entirely new system. #The new system will be able to govern the thread as the Republic did. #At any time the EC may revert back to this system by ending Executive Control. #The EC may not entirely remove the Republic while using Executive Control but may allow it to remain dormant while new systems are put in place. Category:Nation Creation Category:Nation Creation Platform